Goals
The young man walked down the hallway, mussed black bangs falling down over his face as he huffed gently in irritation, brushing them away from his eyes. He was new around here, young and admittedly very strange, but he immediately figured out where all the best teenage hotspots were. At least, what he thought were teenage hotspots. In appearance, he seemed normal enough, dark black hair with a touch of white highlights that strayed unevenly on occasion, a green t-shirt decorated with various orange tentacles of sorts, over a long-sleeved white shirt, a simple pair of loose jeans, and black Chuck Taylor sneakers, nothing too out of the ordinary. Of course, the deep black eyeliner he wore was a bit off-putting. As his eyes darted all over his surrounding area, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised but curious, he turned around, meeting the eyes of an older boy. Immediately, his eyelids lowered just a bit, and a small smile appeared on his face, "Well, hello there." The older boy smiled brightly at him, "Hey! You must be the new boy, right? Taylor?" Taylor chuckled and nodded, "Mhmmm, but let me assure you, you can call me whatever you want." He took a good look at the young man before him, he was tall, neat brown hair and green eyes, a strong jaw, and simple clothing. A nice button-up shirt tucked into jeans and some regular tennis shoes, nothing too extravagant, but still a bit formal. And now Taylor had his sights set. He knew it was stupid, already deciding his future boyfriend after his first five minutes in school, but he couldn't help himself. He simply felt a spark and that was enough for him. The young man laughed lightly, "Well, I think Taylor will do just fine. I'm Aiden." With a hum, Taylor smiled, "Aiden? How exotic, I love it. Well, Aiden, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Aiden smiled, "Well, I'm supposed to be your guide around the school. Also, I'm the head reporter for the newspaper, so I'll be giving you an interview as well." "Hopefully it'll be very in-depth," Taylor said, smiling, a mischievous fire behind his eyes. Aiden hadn't noticed until now, but Taylor's eyes, one was blue and the other was brown. They seemed very nice. "Probably, I always enjoy interviewing new students, I always feel like I know them better than anyone else in the school." Taylor chuckled, "I promise you, you'll be getting to know me very well, up close and personal." "I hope so," Aiden replied, grinning. "I'll probably be having you come all over the place, but you won't mind, right?" Taylor bit his lip and smiled as his mind went elsewhere with that sentence, "Most certainly not. In fact I think I should come with you every day." With a small chuckle, Aiden shook his head, "You probably wouldn't want to spend that much time with someone like me." "Oh, no, no, no, believe me I'd love to," Taylor said, smiling at Aiden softly. "You're very charming, after all. And you must have quite the way with words to be head reporter." Aiden couldn't help the light blush that dusted his face at Taylor's words, glancing down and smiling, "Thanks, I'm flattered you think so." He shook his head and cleared his throat, looking back up, "So, where would you like to go on our little private tour?" "Oh, anywhere with you will be perfectly fine," Taylor said. Aiden smiled, "Okay, then follow me." He began to walk off down the hallway, Taylor following behind, a smile still on his face. He was determined now, no matter what obstacles may get in his way, he would make Aiden his, using every form of flirtation, charm, and innuendo/double entendre he knew how. His goal was now set, and nothing was stopping him. He knew keeping that St. Patrick's Day button would come in handy... Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia